


This doesn't change anything

by wishfulwriter



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: Michael fears that talking about his past will change things between him and the woman he loves.





	This doesn't change anything

“I will Polly.” I promise my future mother in law. “I have to go, he’s here.” I add when I see Michael walk into the room. I hang up the phone and turn my attention to him.

“Hello love.” He says and places a kiss on my lips when he’s close enough. “Did you have a good day?” He asks as he sits down and pulls out a cigarette.

“Most of it was good.” I respond as I study him. He seems calm as usual. He's good at hiding his emotions, but I can see something different in his eyes. “I talked to Polly.” I start as I watch his face closely for a reaction.

“You did?” His eyes flicker to mine before he focuses on lighting his cigarette again. I don't spot any panic or even concern in his eyes. So he's either not worried by the fact that Polly told me, or he doesn't know that Polly knows and he thinks we just chatted. Either way he’s not going to open up on his own so I will have to give him a push.

“I thought you would not be getting involved with the illegal side of the business.” I press in the hope that he'll react.

“I won’t.” He says without looking at me as he blows out the smoke. So he's going to play dumb then. Does he think he can just do this without me finding out?

“Then why are you going to shoot the priest?” I ask. This gets his attention. He freezes, which means he had no idea Polly knew. He slowly turns his head to look at me.

“Y/n..” He starts but he doesn’t finish his sentence. I give him a moment to continue, but he doesn't say anything else.

“Polly says you asked Tommy if you could do it.” He nods so I continue. “Why Michael?” He sighs as he puts out his cigarette and stands up. I stand up too and grab his hand before he can walk out of the room. When he doesn't pull away I step in front of him and place my hand on his jaw to get him to look at me. He clenches his jaw and looks me dead in the eye as he answers my previous question.

“I know that priest and the things he has done.” He closes his eyes and drops his forehead on mine, his hand landing on my waist. “From when I was a boy.” His voice shows no real emotion but when I feel his grip on me tighten I know it takes a lot for him to say this.

“Oh Michael.” I breathe out as realisation dawns on me and I pull him closer to me. His body slumps against mine and he buries his face in my neck as he wraps both arms around my waist. He doesn’t usually show a lot of emotion, that’s just not him. So for him to lean on me for the first time since we started seeing each other is a big deal. “I’m so sorry.” I whisper and frown when I feel him tense up at my words.

“Don’t be.” He straightens up and pulls away from me. The moment over as soon as it began. “There’s no reason for you to be sorry. This doesn’t change anything between us.” He says but it sounds more like he’s trying to convince himself than me. Is that what he is scared of? That this will change things between us? This just adds a piece to the puzzle of his past, it doesn’t change the fact that I love him and that he’s been my safe haven for the past few years. Despite everything that happens to him and his family he has always made sure I was safe, that I was in no way involved in the business.

When I emerge from my thoughts Michael is no longer standing in the room. The plan was that he would come to my place after work and that he would stay the night. I didn’t hear the front door which means he hasn’t left. I take a deep breath and walk towards the bedroom in my small home. When I enter Michael is laying on my bed, he has taken off his jacket and has his hands behind his head as he stares up at the ceiling. I take off my shoes and the vest I’m wearing before I lay down as well. I place my head on his chest and wrap my arms around his torso. He lets out a deep breath and pulls one of his hands from under his head to wrap his arm around my waist.

“You’re right.” I start and I feel his arm slightly tighten around me. “This doesn’t change anything. You’re still the same man.” I assure him. He lets out a relieved sigh and presses a kiss to the top of my head.

“Thank you.” He breathes out.


End file.
